The Light Knight
by hugaslytherin
Summary: A Hermione and Draco story, that doesn't really start off like one. Sorry this sucks, I'm not really that good at summaries. Please read it anyway.


The Light Knight  
A Hermione/Draco story (sgtronger later on)

((A/N/: Oaky, first of all I haven't posted anything on this site for god knows how long. also, I have nev er written a Hermioneslave story before. But I have read enough of them, that I figured it can't be that hard really. So, this is my shot at it. Please tell me if you like it or not, also sorry if there are any typos. I wrote this on my new laptop, and am still getting use to smaller keyboard. Please tell me about each typo you find, and I will go back and fix them all. Thanks everyone for reading this, and PLEASE, PLEASE, please, don't forget to R&R.))

((Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the books that you may find in the story. But for any character that isn't in the books, and for some reason you wish to use them (though I don't know why) please drop a line to me asking me first. and if I say hyes, which I most likely do, then please give me where my credit is due. ))

Forever, easy enough to say in the heat of the moment. But what about down the road? What if you no longer feel the same kind of love for that one person as you once did? What do you do then? And what if you can not get away, no matter what you try?  
What if . . .

Hermione Granger quickly looked up from the bit of parchment she had found. Fear shining in her brown eyes.

*Could he be coming back so soon?* She thought.

She looked down at the little piece of paper and threw it out the window. She managed to look like she was doing nothing as the door opened and in stepped the evil blonde. He had only taken two steps into the room, and he shut the door. As soon as the sound of the door clicking into place reached her ears, Hermione couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. She knew what was coming next, and she wished that she could just black out for these times. Yet no matter how many times she hoped for that, it never happened.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Hermone had her back turned to the door, and didn't even look up as it opened yet again. She didn't have the engry to even turn her head. The last time had taken a lot more out of her, than ever before. As a result of her trying to say no, she now had a start of a black eye as well as a few other brusies along her body. On her right shoulder there was a bite mark, that had started to bleed. She didn't care though.

Hermione heard footsteps come across the room, and without meaning to, her body tightened. She was way past the fear thought.  
She was just trying to live day to day now. And her only hope was that maybe one day Harry and Ron would be able to save her. But as each day dawned, the hope had started to fade.

The footsteps got closer and then stopped when they reached the so called bed she was aloud to sleep on. (*When they let me sleep* She thought.) She still didn't look up. Knowing full well that she was going to be in a whole new world of hurt very soon. Yet she didn't care.

Pale cool fingers softly brushed bits of her hair away from her face. She knew that touch. That touch had helped her through so much, even now. . . she slowly turned her head and looked into gray eyes. People always he had the same color as his father, but they were wrong. His were lighter, and had the most wonderful shade of green on the outter edge. She started to sit up but he shook his head.

"Don't. We don't have much time. I only wanted to give you this," He pulled out an emvolpe with her name on it, "After you read it, you need to destroy it."

She knew the handwriting. It was from Harry.

"Why?" She asked in a hushed whispered.

"You don't want to know what he would do to you if he found it within this room. I'm putting myself into trouble as it is,  
giving you this letter Hermione."

Just hearing him say her name gave Hermione a bit more hope.

"When can I see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know dear." He stared into her eyes, "I'll try to get away sometime tonight."

As he stood up the door was thrown open. A pair of brown eyes flew to the door, filled with terror. Gray eyes slowly looked up. The owner of those eyes already knew the trouble he would be in, since he was cought in the room. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything else, besides being able to spend sometime with Hermione.

It only took Lucius four steps to get to the bed. With one hand, he pulled Hermione off of the bed, and threw her into the wall, across the room. With the other hand he grabed Draco by the neck and threw him towards the door. Draco stole a quick look at Hermione, making sure she was okay for the time being. But it wasn't fast enough. His father saw the action, walked over to Hermione and kicked her in the ribs, three times. And while looking Draco dead in the eyes, he kicked her one more time, in the face. He wanted to make sure he got the point across to his son.

He walked over to Draco and bent down. Yet his son didn't look at him. The younger Malfoy was to busy staring openly at Hermione and hoping his father hadn't killed her.

"Listen here boy," He said, grabing his son's face and turning to look him in the eyes,"I've told you before. Leave the mudblood alone. She isn't important to you. You shouldn't be wasting your time on her."  
And with that Lucius kicked Draco right out of the room. He looked back at Hermione and smirked.  
"I'll be back to deal with you, once I am done with my son."

Another shiver went down Hermione's spine. But she didn't show any signs of her fear. That was the last thing she needed to do right then.

Lucius stepped out of the room, and slammed the door shut. The last thing Hermione heard was Lucius throwing Draco against her door. And she couldn't help it. A tear slipped out of her left eye and down her bloodly cheek.

*Merlin! Draco please don't die for me. I'm not worth it.* She thought.

It took a few moments before the young witch could remember why Draco had came into her room in the first place. Once that thought crossed her mind, she looked around. She tried to move, but soon found out that was not a smart move to do.  
She took a deep breath (another not so bright idea) and summened the letter to her.

Someone had taken her wand from her, when she was first kidnapped. But she could still do wandless magic. And Hermione was thankful of that right then.  
She quickly riped opened the letter and started reading it. She could almost hear Harry's voice saying the words even. And that alone gave her even more hope and some strength.

'Hermione,

I can only hope this letter gets into your hands. I've had to do a few things I never thought I would have to, just to get this letter to you. I have been working on a plan since I first got word that they had you. Have faith Hermione. We will find you, get you out and make them pay for it along the way. I can't say much right now. I don't know who really may be reading this letter. But mark my words, I will bring Hermione Jane Granger out alive. And all who try to stop me with fall to the side, dead.  
Hermione, trust your heart. and you know what to do if you are really Hermione.'

She sat there for a few minutes. Thinking over the letter. She didn't understand the ending. As she sat there, it hit her. She wasn't known for being the brightest witch of her time for nothing. She looked towards the door for a few mintues but didn't hear anything.

Hermione managed to crawl over to the bed and pull herself onto it. She laid there, thinking. She knew she only had one shot at it. But damn it she was going to try her damnest.

*For Draco.* She thought.

Little did Hermione know that it wasn't going to be Lucius coming back into her room. It would be her knight. The one that would save her from everything, and get her the hell out of there. She was sitting on the edge on the bed, staring at the door. She knew it was only matter of time before that door was opened once again, and all hell would be brought down upon her.  
Though she was waiting for the door to open, she still jumped when she heard the doorknob start to turn. Hermione could almost feel her heart in her mouth.

The door slowly swang open and the sight before her brown eyes made Hermione gasp. There stood Harry, Ron, Draco (slightly bloodly and a little worse for wear), Remus, and Bill. She couldn't believe her eyes. She jumped up quickly, forgetting for a moment that her ribs still needed healing. Yet as soon as she made that movement, her body made her remember that little fact.

Without a word, she sat back down, wrapping her arms around her ribs. As soon as her arms touched her rib cage, Hermione removed them once more. The pain showed clearly on her face. Without a word Draco crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"Baby girl," He said with nothing but care in his voice, "How bad is it? Do you need me to carry you out?"

"No," She stated clearly, "I have told myself since day one that when I was able to leave, I would leave under my own power or not at all."

With that the bushy haired witch stood up and started for the door. Everyone standing by the door watched as she started to stumble. Ron took a step towards one of his best friends to help her, but Harry and Bill each placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Draco was besides her in a matter of moments. He placed an arm around her waist and helped her along. She started to say something, but he shook his head. She knew there was be time for talking later. A thought Hermione had all but given up on.

The small little group of wizards left the hell hole, with Draco and Hermione in the middle of it. Ron and Bill were in front, Harry and Remus were bring up the rear.

Only when they were at a safe place did Harry walk up to Hermione. He looked at Draco and gave him a short and quick nod.

"I really hate to do this Draco,"

The ex-Slytherin waved a hand.

"I fully understand Harry. But I'm not leaving the room right now. She needs me."

"Very well then." Potter turned and looked a his best female friend, "Lets get you fixed up first and then we'll talk."


End file.
